warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Fall of The Clans Chapter 3
A fairly small tom's head was plunged into the water. He was gasping for air, but found none. After a minute, two Dark Forest cats pulled him out. "Are you going to talk now, Resistance scum?" One of them said. "Go to the Dark Forest." The Resistance cat replied. "Not painful enough? If you do not talk, I will slam your head on the Highrock until your skull breaks into tiny shards, then cut you open and throw you back in the water, painting it red with blood!" "Not budging." The prisoner replied. "Let's do it then." The guards said. They started off slamming his head on the highrock. The first slam cracked his skull a little bit, while bleeding on the outside. They then repeated the process, faster and harder every time untill you could see his fractured skull. He was barely still alive. Next was the disembowling step. One of the guards then cut him open, then ripped out his stomach, then his ribs, and finally, the heart. They then threw him into a abandoned Twoleg kit pool with polluted water literally painting the water red with his blood. Frostpaw woke up to see Potato in front of him. "Morning." He said. "I'll go get some breakfast." Frostpaw said. He padded off to hunt. He crouched, preparing to strike down a crow. He pounced, and slit its throat. He then proceeded to huint some more prey. He looked to the left, and saw two brutally murdered Twoleg kits. He remembered how the Dark forest also was able to wipe out the human race."Scourge said to look for more of those Resistance members, and we haven't found anything but damn corpses!" A Dark Forest soldier said. "I found the black and white one that escaped the attack!" Another one said. "Get him!" Frostpaw dropped the prey and began to slash at the soldiers. One held him down. "You going to talk?" The soldier said. "No." Frostpaw said as he cut the soldier in the eye, freeing him, He then finished him off with a slit throat. He was then slashed at by the other one, but he killed that one quickly. "Too easy." He thought as he picked his fresh-kill back up. "Breakfast is ready!" He said to the rest of his fellow Resistance member. Shine picked up a vole and carried it back. After everyone got one piece, he grabbed a robin and bit its head off before eating the rest. He then decided to take a small nap. Darktail poked him with his tail. "Wake the Dark Forest up, "Leader"!" The dark tortoiseshell said. "Give him a break, do you see the cuts and the blood on his claws? He fought some Dark Forest cats!" Azure said has he pawed Darktail. "Don't touch me, kit." Darktail replied. When he woke up, he padded out of his den. He saw a body that appeared to be dead on the ground. He then saw the corpse of one of the Dark Forest cats walk up to him. "Hello friend!" It said as it plopped to the ground. Then the body that looked dead popped up and walk torwards it. "Name's Spiritrunner. What's yours?" "Frostpaw. Nice to meet you." Frostpaw replied. "And why did a Dark Forest cat walk up to me and died?" "Oh, thats an ability I have. Lets me walk in the body of another one." Spiritrunner said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LIVED!?" Scourge, the leader of the Dark Forest said as he swiped at a soldier. "They tried to kill him, but he was too good." The soldier replied. {At least I don't have to kill two incompetent bastards.} Scourge thought. "Get the Dark Forest back out there with backup and kill all of them!." He said.